


Adoring fans

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adoring Fans, Alchemy, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Ahri is being chased by her 'fans'. Luckily, she has someone who can help her get rid of them.
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Adoring fans

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fanfiction with Ahri and Leona. I ship it >_>

It was getting ridiculous. It had to be a joke, and she really was sick of it. She knew she had a lot of male fans but what was happening right now was sheer madness. She tried to politely tell them to leave her alone, but they wouldn't listen. They kept offering her something, be it a date or sex for one night. She treated them with a strong kick to the testicles. Every male warrior drooled at the sight of her as the dog drooled at the sight of food. Not a very good comparison, but she didn't have another one.

She hid behind the wall and waited for the male crowd to leave. Best is to let them go to hell.

"What on earth are you doing?" A mature voice near her asked.

Ahri almost jumped from her skin. Looking around she saw Leona who was looking at her with worried eyes. 

"Leona!" Ahri placed a hand on her chest "Thank the Gods, it's you!"

Leona chuckled at that "Indeed, it's me. And I assume you're trying to run from your... suitors..." She peeked around the corner only to see an empty hall "Looks like they're gone"

Ahri walked over to Solari and gave her a warm hug which surprised Leona. She barely reacted when Ahri stepped away but she managed to saw a small blush on her pale cheeks. She was blushing as well.

Leona coughed "Well... Might I ask why they were chasing you? Did you charm them, Vixen? I saw Draven, Corki, Gragas and Twisted Fate. And a few I recognise. Is there any reason why?" Leona leaned against her trusty sword, shield on her back.

Ahri just ran a hand through her hair, ears twitching in impatience "I did nothing. I was just practising something and suddenly, bam! I'm being chased by a horde of horny guys!" She looked at Leona pleadingly "Can you help me?"

"Help you?" Leona raised her brows in confusion "Help you how?"

Ahri pondered for a moment "Well... get rid off them somehow. I'm willing to do almost anything..." She looked weirdly at the Solari who was now wearing an unreadable expression on her face. The fox tried to read it but no use. Leona's expression was like a poker face.

The warrior shook her head "Pardon me. I think I didn't hear it right. Almost anything?" At that Ahri's ears flattened against her head "No, no. I mean, I can help you but let me know how and maybe we'll think of something"

Ahri beamed at the Solari and wrapped her in a warm hug once again. Leona stiffened and she blushed anew. She patted Ahri's head but didn't let go of a hug. Why would she? It's a good excuse, no?

Leona pushed Ahri at arm's length "Ok, so what should I do to help?"

Ahri smiled at her "Pretend to be my date?" She looked away as a blush decored her cheeks. She was sure she heard Leona take a deep breath.

"Pardon me, but did you say...?" She barely finished when Ahri cut in.

"I mean... just to... I-I... how about... no..." Little did she knew that Leona found her bubbling adorable "What I'm trying to say is if you want to pretend to be my date so the guys would just piss off" Ahri glanced at her companion with uncertainty.

Leona stood as if she was embedded in the ground. No, it wasn't a mistake. She heard it right. Ahri wants her to be her date! Kinda... but still!

The Solari placed her sword on her back, right behind the shield, and bowed slightly while extending her hand to Ahri "Milady, would thy accompany me to the gardens? I shall show thy the beauty of nature. Alas, thy beauty will outshine it" Leona glanced at Ahri and smiled.

Ahri averted her gaze and covered her face with her tail so Leona wouldn't see her furious blush "I shall..." She took her hand and together they made their way to the gardens.

The garden was littered with all kinds of flowers. From roses to violets. The wooden path was decorated with small lamps and precious stones.  
Here and there you could see small ponds of water in which frogs wailed happily.  
Leona started telling her about the different plants, their purpose and use in medicine. Formerly they were used in white alchemy and alchemy for black magicians. Various types of potions, both good and bad, were made of them. Potions were rarely created for summoners as they had to be used in arena fights.

"So alchemy falls under the scope of the forbidden arts..." Ahri muttered quietly.

Leona looked around "Mainly but we both know if someone is good..." She kicked a small amount of dirt, revealing a tiny growing plant "The art of alchemy is destined to help others" She leaned down and gently took the small plant between her fingers "See? Alchemy might destroy but it also gives a new life. A new chance to start over"

Ahri's ears twitch curiously. She never thought about it that way. So magic and alchemy are not inherently evil. It just depends on the person...

"Ahri?"

Ahri blinked "Oh, I'm sorry. Just thinking about what you said. I've never spared it a thought. Not like that"

Leona smiled fondly "I can understand that. I just try to give others a chance. How things turn out depends on the person" She stretched her back and winced as it creaked in protest.

"Here, let me..." Ahri gently laid her hand on Leona's back and started running it up and down her spine "This should help..." Her hand began to glow in yellow light. 

Leona moaned quietly at the feeling. It was really nice "Thank you, Ahri" She said while glancing back at the gumiho. 

"You're welcome" She whispered breathlessly. Touching Leona was... nice. Very nice. It left her with a warm feeling. 

The said woman turned around and grabbed Ahri's hand. She felt shivers when Ahri was massaging her "Thank you again. It was nice of you" She smiled at the vixen who returned the warm smile.

They resumed their walk through the garden when Ahri's ears picked a strange sound. She quickly hid behind Leona.

"What..."

Ahri pointed at the end of the garden where her 'suitors' waited. Leona hissed at that.

"Well... that's a lot of..." She didn't finish when Ahri kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she heard a painful moan from the guys.

"No way!"

"Wait, so Leona is..."

"Why?!"

After a few moments, Ahri began to pull away but Leona reacted and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed back while placing a hand on Ahri's neck and deepening the kiss. She felt the girl shudder as she wrapped her hands around Leona's neck. Bodies pressed close, Leona nibbled at Ahri's bottom lip and she granted her access. Their tongues were fighting for dominance but Leona won. They've put their hearts into the kiss and didn't notice when the guys left, some of them cursing.

"..." Ahri pulled away to catch her breath. 

Leona smiled at her and rubbed their noses together. Ahri wrapped her tail around them and tickled Leona's ear. The Solari chuckled which caused the vixen to smile as well.

"Hey, about tonight..."

"Yes...?" Ahri asked with puzzled but still lovesick expression.

"I can keep you company till dawn but I must return to my people in the morning. I don't want you to think that I'm after a one-night-stand..."

Ahri put a finger to Leona's mouth "Do not worry your pretty head. I'm sure we can come up with a good schedule" She took a deep breath "I love you..."

The Solari chuckled warmly and pulled Ahri for a hug "I love you too"


End file.
